Different Re-Vamped
by GImmaQueen
Summary: Hey Guys I'm back and better then ever in this Re-Vamped Different which I edited and added more juicy stuff is better then ever. Step in my supernatural love story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ally's POV

My name is Allyson Marie Dawson, I am 17, I have a twin sister name Ariana Megan Dawson who we call Aria. At a mere age of 15 I became pregnant with my son Aiden Dawson and then Aria ended up having Adrian Dawson at 16. My no good ex- boyfriend Dallas knocked me up and dumped me and moved away and then Aria's guy Trent just left without ever saying or telling anyone. Only one twist to our story we are vampires with a werewolf Bestfriends name Trish De la Rosa and a warlock named Dez Fisher. Are Aunty Amy adopted them into our family

"Aria hurry up we are gonna be late and can you bring down my red varsity jacket please" I yelled up the stairs of our house that we share with our aunt and older brother Andrew who is 18 and Ashton who is 14 and Trish and Dez who are 17

"Alright" she yelled back soon descending with our dressed boys and my jacket

"Thank you gorgeous" I said kissing her cheek and taking Aiden off her hands. We walked into the kitchen to feed the boys before heading off to school. Our first day even though we been in the neighborhood for 2 weeks, we weren't ready to leave the boys yet

"Aunty Amy can't we stay home please" I plead and she shook her head

"Sorry girls I have to work and you gotta get used to leaving the boys. Andrew and Ashton already left so I'm taking my car take 1 of yours that has carseats and drop the boys off" she kissed our forehead before running out the door. I sighed

"I guess we gotta get you all bundled up now don't we" Aria said picking up up Adrian and putting on his coat while I slipped on my varsity jacket before getting Aiden ready.

(Ally- dressed in gray skinny jeans, grey tank top, red varsity jacket and red high top converse)

(Aria- dressed in black skinny jeans, black tank top, red varsity jacket and red high top converse)

(Aiden- dressed in cargos, blue cookie monster sweater and blue converse)

(Adrian- dressed in cargos, green Oscar the Grouch sweater and green converse)

As we finished getting ready we grabbed the diaper bags and book bags heading off to drop off the boys. We made it to the daycare and got out walking to the front desk to check them in

"Allyson and Ariana Dawson here to drop off Aiden and Adrian Dawson" I said bouncing Aiden on my hip

"Yup, we will take the and see you later ladies" we handed off the boys and the bags after kissing them goodbye. We took what seemed to be a long journey to the car even though it was in reality short

"That hurt so much" Aria said and I nodded agreed. I turned to face her and she did the same thing, we leaned in to hug and we stayed like that for awhile then broke apart. We slipped on our sunglasses for each-other before driving off to school. When we arrived there were still people outside, even though we were hoping class would have started. We got out the car and felt eyes on us. I inwardly rolled my eyes

~Attention is something I don't need right now. Nosy ass people~ I said through my mind to Aria

~I totally agree now come on let's head to the office and get this crappy day started~ Aria said and we locked arms and I laughed. We walked in and all chatter stopped, we didn't care though we kept walking hoping we were headed in the right direction. Someone then out of the blew decides to slap my ass. I stopped and so did Aria. I turned slowly to face the perpetrator. He had light brown hair gelled into a Mohawk, light brown eyes, a leather jacket over a white muscle shirt, black jeans and all black converse. He wasn't very cute maybe a 5 on my 1-10 scale. He had two guys behind him one who was talking so I only got a side view but from what I can see he was tall had orange hair, a black varsity jacket over a red muscle shirt, black and white army fatigues and red and black converse, then the 2nd guy who was hot had bleach blonde hair, hazel brown eyes with flecks of gold, dimples, toned muscles that you can see through his tight black muscle shirt under his varsity jacket, gray skinny jeans and black converse

"Is there a reason you touched me" I asked totally pissed

~Ally lets go it's our first day don't let this asshole ruin it~ Aria said through our minds

~Come on not even one hit~ I tried to bargain with her

~One and that's it~ Aria said and I smirked

"Your ass was just sticking out pleading for my hand to touch it" he said getting closer

"And my name is Demetrius Harris by the way" his last name sounded familiar but I shrugged it off and motioned for him to come closer

"I didn't ask. And if you touch my ass again my big brother will personally have to pull me off you because I'll hurt you and I won't stop" I said in a deadly voice he laughed

"Something as hot as you can't hurt a fly" he said acting so confident. I lifted my knee and kneed him in the groin causing him to fall to the floor, the hallway erupted in laughter and we walked away finally finding the office and walked in when the bell rang but we didn't really care

"Hi we are new and we need our schedules. Ariana and Allyson Dawson" Aria said I was too furious to talk

"Sure here you go ladies" the secretary said handing us our schedules

"Thank you" we said in unison then walked out to a bare hallway


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ally's schedule

1- Math

2- Science

3-Spanish

4- Lunch

5-Lunch

6-English

7-Social studies

8-Gym/Music

Aria's schedule

1- Math

2- Science

3-Spanish

4- Lunch

5-Lunch

6-English

7-Social studies

8-Gym/Music

"I guess we have the same schedule so let's head to Math" I said and Aria agreed

"And Ally I need you to calm down those boys aren't worth getting in trouble with Aunty Amy or even Andrew got it" Aria said and I stormed off ahead

"I hate being touched in my personal areas Aria and so do you" I yelled and barged into an empty class with her on my my tail

"Ally-gator I'm sorry I just don't want you getting in trouble. I'm sorry for caring" Aria said her voice cracking since she was crying I grabbed her hand and dragged her outside the room

"I'm sorry Aria. I shouldn't be mad at you it's just... I don't know I wanted to release some anger and you were closer" I said also crying we grabbed each-other in a hug that lasted awhile. Then we broke apart and started a fit of laughter

"Let's go get cleaned up" Aria said and we walked to the bathroom fixing each-others make up. We slipped our glasses on then the bell rang. We walked out the bathroom and the hallway got quiet when

"ALLY, ARIA OVER HERE" someone yelled from behind us. We looked behind us seeing Andrew and Ashton with Trish and Dez. We screamed and ran to the group. I jumped on Andrew and Aria jumped on Dez. Soon we down mounted and we all grouped hugged

" I missed you" Aria and I said in unison

"So did we" Andrew said answering for everyone. He took out his wallet handing us all a $20. He kissed mine, Aria's and Trish's cheeks then gave Dez and Ashton a bro hug causing the boys to walk away

"So we have the same classes" Trish said as we walked to class

"So I heard you beat up Demetrius this morning" Trish said and we started laughing

"He shouldn't have touched me I have anger issues" I said turning around and walking backwards to face the girls

"He's lucky we had to leave to get our schedules because..." some body cut into my sentence

"You beating up my brother new girl" the voice said and I froze knowing exactly who it is. The voice pushed me on the floor then bent down to move my glasses. When he saw it was me he froze

"Ally" Dallas said the owner of the voice

"DallASS" I said with venom emphasis on the ASS in his name

"Hey baby how you been. I see you came crawling back" he said and I punched him causing him to fell back

"Never" I spit out and grabbed the girls quickly walking to class but bumping into someone. I looked up to see the blonde hottie from this morning. He flashed me a smile and a wink. His eyes flashed from a blue color back to the hazel too quick but not many would be able to catch it but I did knowing he must be supernatural

"Hi, I'm Austin. Austin Moon, don't worry about Dallas and Demetrius" he told me smiling

"Ally Dawson. This is my twin sister Ariana she goes by Aria and this is Trish De la Rosa my other sister" I said smiling back

"You bitch I'll hurt you and take him from you" Dallas yelled from down the hall. I turned from the girls, walked over to Dallas in a deadly calm manner and grabbed him by his neck slamming him into the locker

"Touch Aiden and I'll literally hunt you down" I whispered to him then I released his neck and walked back to the girls. Anger surging through me. I grabbed Austin by the front of his shirt bringing him down to my level. He didn't even seem affected by my anger

"Where is your gym and do you have punching bags" I growled at him. He smirked and pointed down the hall

"Down the hall make a left and yeah there is" he whispered in my ear and I released him. I walked back towards the girls and grabbed their hands and dragged them in the direction I was told

"Your welcome Ally-Bear" I heard Austin tell after me I giggled and shook my head

"Thanks Blondie" I called back making it to the the gym. I walked through another room finding boxing stuff. Perfect. I dropped my bag and shrugged off my varsity jacket

"Trish toss me the wrapping tape" I called to Trish while I was stretching

"Sure Alls" she said tossing it to me, I quickly wrapped my hands and tossed the tape back. I started pounding the bag releasing my anger but I just got madder, I sensed my eyes change to blood red and with a strong right hook the punching bag was across the room

"ALLY" Trish and Aria yelled running to me. I tried to fight them wanting to smash something when Aria grabbed my phone out my front pocket and showed me the home screen. It was a picture of Andrew, Ashton, Dez, Trish, Aria and me with the boys in mine and Arias lap. I instantly relaxed and just laid on the floor for awhile and they got off me

"Sorry he just gets me heated. I don't know why I even dated him" I got up and began peeling off the tape then put on my jacket

"It's okay let's head to lunch it's about time" Trish put on my glasses once again


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Keep those on" Aria said in her deadly scary voice as we walked to the cafeteria. As soon as we walked in it got quiet and we heard chairs being scrapped across the floors meaning someone was getting up. 4 girls came into view wearing pick and way to much make up and perfume trying to mask a wet dog odor, I felt sick. They came closer and we had to back up(a human wouldn't be able to smell the wet dog)

"What's the matter with you almost killing Dallas" the lead pink lady sneered at me

"That's not how you start a conversation Pinkie" I said holding back a laugh

"My name is Cassidy you bitch and this is Cathy, Catherine and Christine and we are called the Pink C's" she said getting closer causing us to step back once again almost gagging

"Cute and don't ever curse at me again. My name is Ally and they are Aria and Trish and it seems like we don't care. So bye " we began walking away when the lead pink grabbed my wrist

"We weren't done talking. Now why did you attempt to kill Dallas" she didn't let go of my wrist

"That mother fucker was talking shit about something personal. So don't worry about it" I snatched my wrist back

"Listen here Dallas is my boyfriend and..." I cut her off and got in her face

"No listen here Dallas is my ex-boyfriend that I want nothing to do with. Keep your boy on a leash and get outta my face" I said with venom dripping off every word. She raised her hand and slapped my cheek before I was able to retaliate I was picked up by Trish who happens to be really strong even though she is short and forced me to sit down

"Your so lucky you bitch, put your hands on me one more time and your gonna end up in a coma" I yelled when [he] the cause of all my trouble sits in front of me

"Look babe we aren't getting back together and..." I put my hand up to stop him

"No you look, I didn't move for you I moved because my aunt got a better job to help pay for bills, doctor visits, diapers, milk and clothes. That should be paid by you. Be lucky that I didn't take your ass to court for being a terrible father. I bet you don't even know his name" I fired back at him

"Of course I do. His name is Tristan" he said feeling confident and I laughed

"His name is Aiden, now get out of my face I had enough of you" he laughed getting closer

"I don't care about that brat anyways. I don't even want to see his crybaby ugly ass" he was getting closer, I clenched my fist at my sides

"First things first the only thing he got from you is your curly hair. He got everything else from me from hair color to his smile. Meaning he had to be cute if he came out of me" I fired back and the whole cafeteria oohed

"You little..." he got cut of when Andrew and Ashton showed up

"Move away from my sister or else I'll throw you across this cafeteria" Andrew said in a deadly calm voice

"What ever. Austin, Demetrius and Dez grab the girls and let's go" Dallas started walking away. 4 girls and 4 guys got up but only 7 heading towards the exit

"Dez let's go" Dallas realized he wasn't following

"No. I knew you knocked someone up but I had no clue it was Ally. Your have no right to treat her like that. So we are done with this friendship. Ally is like a sister to me and you treat her like this. Get outta my face" Dez said standing by my side


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What ever" he left and we all watched him leave when Austin stopped to stare at me

~Can you hear me Ally-Bear~ Austin was communicating with me through my mind

~Yeah, what are you~ I said back

~I'm a vampire blood and energy. Able to see into the future, super strength and speed. And you~ Austin

~I am also a blood and energy vampire same as Aria. I can read people's mines, I can control their minds by looking into their eyes I have super strength and speed and I can heal~ Alls

~Wow~ Austin

~Pretty hot there Austin. Never met a bleach blonde vampire~ Alls

~Well I never met a feisty but hands down sexy vampire until you~ Austin

~Would you two stop flirting Dallas is watching~ Aria said butting in

~Later sexii~ Austin

~Your too much. Later Blondie~ Alls

We finished and he flashed me a smile and then winked causing me to blush and look down. He then proceeded to leave and I was all flustered

"What was that? Why do you and Blondie have sexual tension for?" Andrew asked and I looked down shrugging and played with my hair

"We don't, I think" I muttered not meeting anyone's eyes

"So who's hungry" I hoped to change the subject. They all looked at me in a way that said "We'll talk at home", I nodded. We got our food and just hung out while eating until the bell rang

"Time for what 6th period?" the guys laughed

"We been here since 5th period and it's now 8th, head to gym little ladies" Andrew said before kissing us girls cheeks before walking off. We shrugged and headed into the locker room after being handed clothes that were gonna look tight in our body. (Btw Trish is skinny and fit, all 3 girls have a 36C cup and have killer curves and great asses). We dreaded walking into the locker room and when I did I was furious this Pinkie bitch was talking a whole lot of shit about me, I dropped my stuff and walked over to her. I grabbed the back of her head and slammed it in the locker, she retaliated by punching me. Punches, slaps and kicks were thrown before we were pulled off each-other. She was sporting a busted lip and me a cut across my eye brow

"Keep talking shit and next time somebody won't be pulling me off"she flipped me off. I walked away with the girls and changed. A whistle was blown and everyone but Trish, Aria and I left

"I feel like a slut in these clothes" Trish said and Aria and I agreed

"We gotta suck it up and here let's put each-others hairs in ponytails" I still was not feeling the clothes but have to deal with it. I did Aria's, who did mine who did Trish's and we finally left the room. All the boys stared at us and wolf-whistled we rolled our eyes and slipped on our Ray Bans sunglasses

"Glad you can join us lady. Since you were late, stretch and then do 15 suicides" the gym coach who I now realized looked from familiar

"Señora Gloria" I asked in perfect Spanish (Miss Gloria)

"Si" she answered back (Yes)

"Somos nosotros la señorita Gloria. Estábamos en su cuidado con nuestros hermanos mayores y un hermano menor antes de que mi tía era capaz de adoptar. Eso fue hace unos tres años" Aria also spoke in perfect Spanish (

"Oh, Dios mío. Se trata de ustedes. Ven a darme un abrazo y le permite ponerse al día. Olvídate de los suicidios sólo vestido" we grouped hugged and started talking in rapid Spanish not realizing the audience we had until a few people cleared there throats

"Sorry class we are heading outside to play football" the boys cheered while the girls groaned

"Come over for dinner. We are about to show the boys how it's done" we all agreed before we walked on the field

"We would like to play" I said causing heads to turn

"Us 3 against how many you guys are picking" they laughed but I had a straight face

"I don't won't to bruise that body of yours Ally-cake" Dallas appeared from the huddle I groaned and rolled my eyes

"You shouldn't because your gonna be on you back more then me and the girls combined" I fired back

"You know what, us 5 against you 3. Got it? Tackle football" he was smirking and I saw Austin, Demetrius and 2 other guys stepped up

"Chill man they are girls" Austin was trying to help

"No it's okay I do have 3 brothers if you want to count Dez" I said back

"Yeah Austin leave us we will be fine" Trish said smirking

"We will even give you ball first" Dallas tossed us the ball

"Were gonna huddle before we play. Is it playground or official rules?" Aria asked as we were walking away creating space between the two teams

"Official" someone from his team called. We nodded and huddled together

"So we just play I guess. We do some running plays, passing plays and my favorite trick plays" Trish said with here evil smile

"Alright who wants to be QB" Aria raised her hand

"Alright ready. Break" we got in position and the boys soon filled in. Then I realized they were shirt-less. I stared at Austin for awhile and DAMN, is he toned, buff but not overly buff a perfect amount and had a tan. He even had a tattoo across his shoulder down to his back and a couple on his left arm. I stopped staring and got focused. Aria hiked the ball

~Trish, Ally one of you try to get open I'm gonna throw a deep pass~ Aria

~Got it~ I said and took off to the right side

~KK~ Trish said and took the left side

I stopped running and turned to see the ball coming towards me but a-little to far, I ran up some more and caught the ball running into the end zone scoring a touch down. I spiked the ball and the girls ran up to me, they gave me a knowing look we gave each-other some space before running ahead a-little before doing front flips and landing in a split. We got up to see everyone's jaw dropped. I picked up the ball and we ran back to our spots. We tossed the ball to them and we continued

The game went on for a good 30 minutes and we only had 20 left in the period but 15 to get ready to head home. We were up by 1 touch down 21-14. We decided to run the ball. Trish hiked the ball to Aria who tossed it to me. I ran and no one seemed to stop me until I got a big hit to my side causing me to fall forward the tackler on top.

"You just got tackled Ally-Cakes" Dallas tackled me with a lot of force. The wind got knocked out of me. Austin came to lift him off and help me up. I used my vampire senses to cool the dizziness feeling that came and began feeling better by the second but my side was killing me

"What's the matter with you she's a girl you dumb-ass" Austin yelled at Dallas

"She wanted to play a big boy game and I showed her how to handle a big boy tackle" Dallas was smiling like he won a million bucks

"That doesn't mean you hit her like a guy" Austin was still yelling they began arguing and the girls came over to me and we moved out of the guys way

"Ally where does it hurt" I pointed to my side. Aria put her hands over it making the bruised area disappear I sighed in relief

"Thank you" I was hugging my girls when I saw Dallas throw a punch at Austin who easily side stepped him and countered the attack with a simple combo. Dallas was soon on the floor with a bloody lip and black eye

"Stay away from Ally, Trish and Aria. And we are no longing friends" Austin said and we began walking away when Dallas said something

"If you think your gonna get sex out of her for doing this your not. And I already told you how I got it and get it" he yelled after us and I began to shake. All 3 of them sensed my eyes turning blood red. I was about to run over there and rip Dallas limb by limb when Austin grabbed my face and looked into my eyes. His eyes changed from a hazel color to an electric blue(meaning he was in love or strong like with someone). I soon relaxed by looking into his eyes. I then slapped him over the head and the girls and I laughed as he winced

"Don't ever try to control my emotion but thanks" I began to rise up on my toes but decided against it. I pulled Austin down by the front if his shirt and roughly crashed our lips in a brief kiss not giving him time to responded before I detached our lips and ran away with the girls. We ran into the locker room taking a quick shower not having enough time to dry our hair before redressing in our clothes and heading out

"Ally we gotta talk" I heard Andrew's voice and I cursed under my breath before turning to face him

"Ummm. Do you hear that?" I asked him

"Hear what?" he asked back

"The sound of me and the girls running before you could ask any questions" I quickly turned to run but not very far since I bumped into someone at full force causing us both to fall me on top of him. The people who were still in the hallway were watching when I looked down realizing I fell on Austin. I rolled off and laid on the floor before getting up the proceeding to help him up

"Sorry" he was acting all shy for some reason and looking down blushing

"It was my fault" I lifted up his chin to look him in the eyes. We just stared at each-other when someone from behind came and hauled me over there shoulder

"Bye Austin" I yelled at him blowing him a kiss. He waved and pretending to catch it, putting it in his pocket. I shook my head and started laughing. I was carried to my car door being boxed in by everyone

"Hey um we gotta go get Aiden and Adrian, so" I tried to reason but nobody budged

"What is going on with you two" Andrew asked

"Nothing I promise. It's just friendly flirty banter with a kiss thrown in and his eyes turning electric blue a few times" I muttered looking down and finding my shoe very interesting

"Omg he's probably you mate. We will talk another time go get the boys and get home" he said and turned to leave. We got in the car and picked up the boys. We got home gave them a bath and feel into a deep slumber waking up when ever


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

6 months later

We awoke from our sleep. To figure out it has been 6 months and our Senior year started 2 months ago

"Is it just me or was that the best sleep you ever had" I was stretching and the girls agreed. Over our deep slumber we seemed to have gotten a live in nanny that watches the boys. We soon got ready and headed out

(Ally- black short shorts, a white and black stripped tank top, a leather jacket and a pair of low top regular chuck Taylor's)(Ombré colors hair with blonde tips that reaches her ass)

(Aria- black short shorts, a white and red stripped tank top, a leather jacket and a pair of low top regular chuck Taylor's)(Ombré colors hair with blonde tips that reaches her ass)

(Trish- black short shorts, a white and gray stripped tank top,a leather jacket and a pair of low top regular chuck Taylor's)(Dark brown hair with Carmel colored tips that is curly and reaches below her waist)

We decided to ride our motorcycles. Mine being white, Aria's being red and Trish's being black. We got on and headed to school

~Do guys think I should make a move on Austin~ Alls

~Yeah if you really like him~ Aria

~Yeah I agree let's hope he's still single. Some one as fine as him can't stay single for long~ Trish

~Thanks ladies~ Alls

We pulled into the school parking lot and slipped off our helmets but kept our dark shades on. We started walking into the school when the bell wants to ring and someone bumped into me causing me to fall and take someone down with me causing me to losing my sunglasses on the journey down. I opened my eyes to see Austin. I smiled but he looked shocked to see me. I got off him slipping on my shades and helped him up

"Hey Austin it's good to see you" I leaned in to hug him when he tensed. So I pulled back and coughed. Then I heard a screech we all turned to the sound

"Austie-Poo are you okay" some girl said pushing through the crowd then planting a wet kiss on Austin causing him to move and finally respond. They pulled back after awhile and I looked at my girls

~Let's head to class~ Alls

~Sure~ Aria

~Okay~ Trish

"Ally wait. I was just too shocked to respond" Austin grabbed my wrist and stopped me from leaving

"It's cool" I replied cooly and we just started at each-other him trying to read my soul and me doing the same thing. Until we were interrupted by a cough

"Oh this is Kira" he stopped there and she extended her hand and I looked at it then around the hallway to see many people watching

"Hey I'm Kira Starr, his girlfriend" she retracted her hand realizing I wasn't going to shake it

~She's young. She's could be his little sister~ I thought

"Wow. Okay, I'm Ally this is my twin sister Aria and our other sister Trish. It was nice meeting you but we gotta go" I grabbed the girls hands and dragged them away

"Ally" he called and I looked back soon feeling pain in my side. I grabbed my side and got closer to the lockers and slid down them. Trish and Aria squatted down and I laid down so Aria can see the problem. She lifted up my shirt until the bottom of my bra. There was a deep scratch that I might have got when I fell. She grabbed something out her bag

"Your gonna feel pain Alls okay. So don't hurt me after this" she said and began applying the ointment. I screamed out in pain then sighed at the relief, she bandaged it up and then helped me up. Austin followed by his "girlfriend" Kira walked over to us

"You okay Alls" I just nodded holding the side that hurt when the bell rang but I walked towards the gym and the girls got the idea and followed


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Austin's POV

Wow. What a weird day. 2 new girls who 1 of them don't like Dallas. That one girl then kisses me and ran off. I waited for a few days so I can talk to her but she didn't show up. Then

a month later with no Ally, Kira a former crush/my little sister's best-friend/fake girlfriend to make Ally jealous, shows up and we started talking and hanging out and then we finally got together. Then 6 months later they show up, I looked in the direction the girls left

"Everything okay" Kira asked grabbing my hand. All I could do was nod. I have a weird feeling that something bad is gonna happen

Ally's POV

We made it to the gym where I spotted Andrew, Ashton and then Dez. They saw us and dragged us to the weight room which was empty. I ran into Andrew's chest and cried

"Shh what's wrong baby girl" he rubbed my back and invited everyone into our hug

"Pensé que me gustaba. Nos besamos. ¿Quién no me gusta que soy sexy? Quiero matar a esa perra Kira. Ah, pero los zapatos eran demasiado lindo" I said in Spanish and everyone laughed

"Su autorización, y usted no es sexy caer la hermosa hermana muerta" Andrew replied and the bell rang

"Wanna head to the weight room, I gotta date with that punching bag" everyone started laughing and I joined in. When Andrew messed up my hair and ran out the room

"Andrew get back here, it takes at least 30 minutes to get my hair like this!" I yelled after him making a scene in the gym when 4 of the worst people in my life at the moment showed up. I shook them off not caring and jumped on Andrews back taking him down

"Trish, Aria hold him down" the nodded and held him down while I shaped his hair with a ton of gel the way he hates it on a Mohawk. We got off him and ran around the room using people as shield when someone elbowed me in the same spot that I got hurt this morning

"Ahhh" I screamed out falling to the floor holding my side. I looked up to see Cassidy and Dallas laughing. I got up and grabbed his neck and her hair. I slammed them to the floor with trouble,not causing a lot of pain to them but before I could do or say anything, I sensed my eyes change color and slid my shades on.

"Don't touch me, please. I'm not having a good day" I pleaded the anger leaving my body. They looked shocked but nodded before getting up

"Sorry" they muttered leaving. I looked around the room before walking into the weight room and sat down on the mats. I sensed someone walk in seeing it was Austin, I rolled my eyes and got up hissing walking towards the door

"So your just gonna ignore me" he said breaking the silence. I stopped and looked at him not answering so he started again

"You were gone for 6 months and just show up. Where were you Ally?" I shook my head still not talking

"Dammit Ally talk to me. What do you want out of this?" I stayed quiet and went to leave, when he slammed the door closed and pinned me to it, breathing hard

"What do you want Ally, out of our relationship? We are friends right?" he looked me right in the eyes

"I don't know what I want but yeah we're friends" I spoke softly

"Come on Ally I know you know" he titled his head and smirked looking so sexy

"Okay well this morning. I was on my bike driving with the girls with this plot in mind. Then we got to school and parked walking in and then the bell rang and then I was pushed and..." Austin cut me off my rambling by planting his lips on mine. My eyes were wide and I put my hands on his chest to push him off but I soon melted into the kiss and starting kissing back. I balled my fist full of his shirt. We were kissing for awhile when I felt the pain in my side. We pulled away breathing hard

"Wow" we said in unison then started laughing when I grabbed my side then there was banging on the door

"Ally come on we gotta go" Aria said

"Coming" I pushed off the door and went to leave when Austin pulled me into a kiss and broke it off

"I... Gotta go" I left the room seeing him with a smirk on his face

"Uh let's go" Kira looked at me and I looked down grabbing the girls and dragging them to the bathroom locking the door

"Fix me and I'll tell you what's up"they raised an eyebrow but did anyways

"Go ahead and start explaining" Trish said

"We talked then made out" I muttered and they screamed while rubbing more ointment on the area

"Shut up" I said while putting my shirt down and walking out

"To lunch" Aria said and we locked arms and headed there


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Austin's POV

"She bought it Kira thank you so much. Who knew making her jealous would make her want me show much more" I hugged her and she laughed

"Who wouldn't your a hot guy with a good heart any girl would want you. I'll see you later. I'm gonna stop by your house to hangout with Abby" she kisses my cheek and walked away, ending the relationship. I then walked into the cafeteria where everyone was probably talking about the mutual break up but I didn't care. I heard Ally's laugh then headed in her direction, I spotted her and snuck up on her. She was talking to her sister and Trish while standing in line when I hugged her from behind and rested my chin in the crock of her neck. She tensed at first then realized it was me but didn't stop talking

"Isn't it weird how when you told Cassidy and Dallas to leave you alone since you were having a bad day they stopped" Trish said and Aria nodded

"Yeah but I guess they want me at my full strength before they start again" Ally's angel like voice spoke. We moved up the line when the girls went to pay and I slapped down a $20

"Lunch is on me today ladies no charge. Have a good lunch, I'm gonna hang out with the boys" I said kissing Ally's cheek then walking away not able to see her shocked at my show of affection in public. I heard girls scream around the cafeteria but all I wanted to hear was Ally's laugh. I sat next to her brothers and Dez and watched her and the girls sit, at an empty table

"What going on with you and my sister?" Ashton may be younger but he can be intimidating

"A relationship in the making" I said with a smile and they stared at me thinking

"We approve" they said in unison and we started talking about sports when I looked in Ally's direction seeing a boy bothering her. She seemed to be telling him to leave but he wouldn't and kept touching her in a sexual way that seemed to make her uncomfortable

"You okay Austin" Andrew asked realizing I was mad

"I will be" I stood up sending my chair flying backwards silencing the whole cafeteria with the thud and walked over to Ally's table

"Look I don't want to go out with you. I don't like you and I barely know you" Ally said sounding nice but uncomfortable

"You can get to know me" he said trying to flirt and she shifted in her seat trying to move away

"Is there a problem here" I said sounding calm but didn't look like it. The boy turned around and I saw it was Travis

"Yeah the problem is your here Moon now get outta here I'm trying to Mack" he said shrugging me off. The cafeteria seemed to get even more quiet if possible as everyone was watching the encounter

"You better leave all three of these ladies alone, especially Ally or else" I said

"Or else what, she ain't property Moon" he said testing my nerves

"I know she ain't but she's my girl. Got it" I said and he laughed

"Not for long" I couldn't hold in my anger any longer and swung, hitting him in the jaw. Before he fell to the ground I grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up so we were at eye level, him being 5'9 and me 6'2

"Stay away from MY GIRL, and her sisters. Got it" I didn't give him time to answer before I started talking again

"Good, now leave" I tossed him, seeing him scramble to get up before he ran away. The whole cafeteria was looking at me as I turned to face Ally's table, I grabbed her hand pulling her up

"Austin I was fine he was gonna leave" she said looking me in my eyes

"I'm sorry. I care about you Ally and I don't want anyone treating any girl like that. Especially my girl" she started laughing her cute little laugh

"Who said I was your girl" I shook my head and she kept laughing so I had to silence her. I leaned down and planted my lips on her but she didn't stop laughing and she was shaking with laughter while murmurs were going around the room

"You so ruined our kiss Miss Laughter Box. Anyways, Ally would you do me, Austin Moon, the honors of being my girlfriend" I said while blushing, she held a one finger up meaning give her a minute. I nodded and she walked over to the girls and started speaking rapid Spanish. I looked back at the boys who were smiling. And then I let my eyes wander before they settled on Dallas and Cassidy. He gave me a hand gesture meaning he wanted to talk later, I nodded and turned back to Ally who finished her conversation with the girls

"Sí. Me encantaría ser tu novia" she answered in Spanish and I cocked my head to the side confused. She laughed and pulled me into a kiss before pulling away and whispering in my ear

"Yes" she whispered then the bell rang. She kissed my cheek and left with the girls when Dallas showed up and we sat down at a table to talk

"Take care of her Austin. I never raped Ally, she was my first time. When she got pregnant I was thinking what 16 year old wants a kid. So I was a coward and broke up with her leaving. I haven't even seen my son in person only pictures. But if my son does call you daddy it's okay. Just take care of him and her" he said somewhat spilling his heart

"Of course I'll take care of her. I don't run away from problems. And I would be honored if her son called me daddy" he just nodded and stood up

"Okay, thanks for hearing me out. Maybe we can be friends in the future" I nodded and he left

"Maybe so" I called after him and he turned and smiled. I sat there for awhile thinking with a big smile on my face I'm so lucky. I then got up and walked to 6th period English. I walked in seeing Trish, Dez, Aria and Ally. I smiled at them

"And why are you late Mr. Moon" Mr. Caesar asked me

"I was talking to an old friend" he just nodded and told me to take a seat. I walked to the seat behind Ally, kissing her cheek before I sat down

"So Mister Moon, since you were late and distracted Miss Dawson. You too will face each-other and perform a test" we looked at each-other shrugged and got into position

"Describe what you like about each-other, Miss Dawson first" we nodded and Ally just stared so I stared back, tilted my head and started making faces and she laughed

"Well for starters you make me laugh. Your hot hands down" the girls in the class agreed and I smirked "You stand up for what you want. Your eyes seem to always twinkle when your around me. And somehow when I'm around you I'm calm. That's something many people can't do, so feel lucky Blondie" she said blushing and looking down. The guys whistled for encouragement

"Okay my turn. I like how you speak your mind even though it might be hurtful. I like when you do that face when your thinking, it cute. I love your laugh, it seems to make my heart beats faster. I especially like how I can be myself around you" I blushed and the girls awed. Ally was about to say something when the bell rang. I got up and grabbed her books holding it in my left hand then grabbed her left hand in my right


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So you meant all of that" she asked and I smiled kissing her forehead

"Of course and.." I was cut off by a phone ringing. It was Ally's she picked up and I was able to hear both sides

Phone convo Austin over hears

"Hello?" Alls

"Ally sweetie, I went to make some food leaving the boys to sleep and when I went to get them they were gone" The voice said and I felt Ally tense

"Were you able to get a scent" Alls

"Yes it was two people a warlock and a troll" the voice said and a tear slipped from Ally's eye

"Te amo Tia Juanita, hasta luego" Ally didn't give her time to say anything back because she hung up and then threw her phone at the floor smashing it before yelling. Everyone in the hallway froze, Ally released my hand and ran to her siblings speaking rapid Spanish. Ally and Aria soon began to cry and hugged each-other before everyone got involved

"Who would have took them?" Aria sobbed and Ally shook her head. She pushed them off and grabbed Aria's hand dragging her towards Dallas and Cassidy

Ally's POV

I was sad and started crying my eyes out before I was angry. I rushed over to Dallas and Cassidy dragging Aria with me. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and brought him down to my level

"Did you take him? Or did you get someone to do your dirty work" I sneered at him

"What are you talking about? Take who?" he looked scared

"You took Aiden and Adrian, admit it" I yelled

"Alls I didn't do it" I shook my head and punched him in the face. He took the hit not even flinching

"Don't lie. You know who took them" tears were running down my face and Aria was trying to pull me away

"Ally I swear on my life I didn't do it. Please I swear" I looked in his eyes before letting go and then running into Austin's arms, I stepped back

"Why Aiden and Adrian,what did they even do? They're only babies" I started hitting his chest to relieve some anger and he took the hits.

"Did you go out with someone back in your old hometown who met Aiden and Adrian" I tensed then looked at Aria and Trish before we ran off, knowing exactly where to go and ignore the screams for us to stop. Nobody takes my baby and nephew and leaves without a good ass beat down. We drove to Justin and Triton's house, twin boys we dated in our old neighborhood before moving. They seemed attached to the boys, thinking they were theirs. We pulled up to the house and ran to the front door hearing crying, we slipped on our shaded and Trish kicked the door down. We walked in seeing them over carseats cursing at our boys to be quiet. I ran up to Justin using my vampire speed and picked him up by his neck slamming him into the wall

"I can kill you with one snap of your neck. I'm gonna release you and let you free. If I see you by the boys ever again. Actually you want be able to see what I do because your gonna be dead. Got it" he shook underneath me but not with fear, he was laughing. He then sent me flying across the room hitting the wall. I got up and sped to him kicking his chest and sending him flying into a table. I then ran to him and grabbed his hand proceeding to flip him. Then I picked him up by his collar and slid my glasses down a-bit. I stared at him and he screamed out of pain

"Ally" I looked to see Triton on the floor bleeding and Aria and Trish holding the boys

"He's not worth it lets go" I looked back at Justin

"Stay away or it's 10 times more worse pain" I released him and we walked out the house, but not before scratching him(a very deep cut). I strapped Aiden in to an attachment on my motorcycle and looked up seeing Aria doing the same

"Let's head home" Trish said and we agreed driving home in silence. We arrived after 2 hours and 30 minutes and carefully picked up the boys, seeing no one was home we ran inside and up to our room shutting the door and locking in. I soon began shedding Aiden of his clothed seeing bruises on his wrist and a cut on his thigh and above his eye brow. I used my vampire senses to heal the cuts but they left scars and the bruises on his wrist that healed. I picked him up and held him close to my chest. I looked at Aria and she seemed in the same mood as me. We all grouped hugged

"Let's put our three bed together" Trish said and I smiled in return to get statement and Aria nodded. We did that(BTW, all the girls have a queen size bed in a loft like room that they share, pretty much a floor of the house to themselves)putting the boys between me and Aria with Trish at the foot of the bed to protect us. I shed out my shoes, jeans, jacket, shirt and shades before laying above the covers in my bra and panties, the girls dressed down to what I was wearing and we soon fell asleep not feeling a blanket put over the 5 of us


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Austin's POV

"Aren't we gonna run after them" I said looking in the direction they left

"We can't. 1 it's there battle and 2 I have no idea where they are going" I stayed quiet as we soon walked to class and felt a pain in my chest like Ally was getting hurt and I can feel the pain in my back

"Ahhhhhh" I screamed and fell on my back looking up at the ceiling soon feeling the pain flash away as quick as it came

"What was that" Dez asked

"I felt like Ally was hurt and her pain came to me" they were shocked and spoke rapid Spanish in hushed tones

"You must be Ally's mate. Welcome to the family" we grouped hugged and laughed

A few periods later we were on our way to Andrew, Ashton and Dez's house or mansion if you wanna call it. We walked through the doors to be greeted by 2 beautiful women in their early 40s at least

"Hey boys. Hi sweetie I'm Aunty Amy and this is Tia Juanita" they said introducing them selfs. One had dark brown hair about 5'5 tannish skin and was dressed in a pant suit. The other lady looked more Hispanic with curly black hair piercing light hazel eyes and dressed in skinny jeans, converse and a college sweat shirt

"Hi I'm Austin Moon, Ally's boyfriend" I introduced feeling shy

"Aww that's sweet. Well the girls are asleep and we will be back" Aunty Amy and Tia Juanita left. I followed the boys upstairs and they went into one big room with 3 beds on 3 different sides, couches, a plasma tv, arcade games and snack machines

"Cool room floor level thing, what ever you call it. Do you mind if I check up on the girls?" they shook there head and I wandered around until I stumbled on a purple and blue door that lead to the girls floor. I shrugged and knocked, not hearing a response so I turned the door knob and walked in seeing them all asleep with the boys in the middle. They got them back. But the real shocker was they were on top of the covers in their bra and panties. I closed my eyes and looked for a blanket. I soon opened my eyes and stared at Ally's glorious body. I soon put the covers over them and kissed Ally's cheek when I heard her murmur. I stopped and didn't hear anything until it happened again

"Austin" Ally mumbled in her sleep

"Get out my room. I can smell your cologne" she said still asleep and I froze

"Bye" she was still sound asleep and I chuckled lowly thinking how she amazes me with something new everyday. I then walked to the boys room and we played video games and just hung out for awhile, I slept over borrowing some of Andrews sweats but not his shirt since I don't sleep with one. When the guys fell asleep I snuck out and walked into the girls room. They were still sound asleep when I climbed into bed next to Ally. She seemed to tense at first before relaxing in my hold. I had an arm around her waist while Aiden was sleeping facing her chest and Ally's back was too me

"Night gorgeous" I mumble and soon fell into a deep sleep


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few hours later

I heard the noise of the cutest thing, a little baby yawn. I woke up and looked over Ally to see Aiden awake. I slipped out of bed and picked him up.

"Hey. I'm Austin" I held out my finger he shook it in his hand and I laughed quietly

"Your so smart little man" we talked for awhile and played with some toys on the floor before Adrian woke up. The 3 of us played before we got tried out with the boys on my chest we fell asleep

Allys POV

In the middle of the night I felt someone slip into bed with me. I tensed at first and sniffed the air smelling Austin before I relaxed. When I woke up and felt the bed not feeling Aiden I shot up hitting Aria by accident. She groaned in her sleep

"What?" she said into her pillow

"Where are the boys?" I said and she shot up kicking Trish who rolled on the floor

"Found them. Look down" we looked down to see Austin asleep with the boys on his chest. I picked them up and handed one each to Aria and Trish

"Guys can we talk?" Trish looked nervous to talk

"Sure" me and Aria said in unison

"I'm pregnant, with Dez's baby" I was shocked I wanted to scream but Austin was sleeping

"Oh my gosh congrats" we were jumping up and down before we grouped hugged

"Thank you ladies. Now we're gonna make breakfast while you wake up Blondie" Trish and Aria left with the boys to get breakfast ready. Good thing it was a Saturday because the clock read 11:14. I soon crawled to the floor and crawled onto Austin

"Baby wake up" he groaned and rolled over facing me but not waking up

"Wake up sexy" he didn't do anything so I moved in closer

"Please wake up baby" I was soon pulled into Austin's chest

"My Ally" he growled in his sleep

"Always" I mumbled to my self hoping he won't hear. But I saw him smile. So I leaned in to kiss him with him soon responding and rolling me under

"Great wake up call" he said into my neck and I laughed feeling ticklish

"I see you and the boys are Bestfriends" he smiled and shrugged

"Im good with kids" he got off me and pulled me up and wrapped my legs around his waist

"Wow, I had no idea" I leaned down to devourer his neck in kisses

"Don't you sleep in clothes, because my pants was getting really tight" he whispered huskily in my ear and I shivered as we left the room descending down the stairs. I started laughing

"Aww man that tickles" I was cracking up and Austin let me go shaking his head

"Mama.. Titi" the boys said and I placed kisses on their foreheads, before I started tickling them. My favorite sound is of my son and nephew's laughter that soon filled the room and I stopped to let them breathe

"I'm gonna get you" the boys got up and waddle around the room

"Aria help" I used her as a shield but we were soon tackled to the floor with little finger tickling us

"Ahh we surrender" we said in unison and laid on the floor catching our breaths

"When did you guys get so fast" I picked up Aiden and sat him on the counter

"And so strong" Aria said pampering Adrian with kisses

"Stop babying him Aria" she rolled her eyes and pushed my shoulder

"Shut up Ms. I Gotta Hug My Son Every 3 Seconds" I handed Trish Aiden and Aria handed Adrian to Andrew. We walked out side

"What ever idiota" I said

"Fea hermana" she pushed me and I pushed back and we started a little scuffle before we were on the floor laughing. We sat up and picked the stuff out our hair

"What was the meaning of that" Austin said and I just stared at him

"What?" I shook my head

"I thought you would have left" his face slightly fell

"I could if you want but I thought you wanted me here" I laughed at his nervousness

"It's not that. Most boys would have been left even if they where just friends. Not everyone gets our whole baby drama" I shrugged looking down

"I won't judge. I like you for you. Plus I think your my mate" he muttered the last part and my head snapped up and I sped to Austin flinging him into a fence. He hissed before charging at me he grabbed me by my neck and sped to a wall pinning me to it. His fangs were bared and his eyes were red, to be honest he looked hot. I kicked his side being thankful for being flexible when he landed on the floor I grabbed his neck and went to snap it. But instead I leaned down to kiss his neck and everyone breathed a sigh of relief

"What was that all about" Andrew said

"A test to see if either of us will kill the other. If we did then we weren't each-others mates and one of us would have to save the other. But since we stopped we're mates" I pecked Austin's lips and went in the kitchen to grab something to eat as everyone followed

"Okay. But why aren't you guys wearing clothes?" me, Aria and Trish looked down to realize we were still in our bra and panties. We blushed before we ran upstairs, we slipped on some boy shorts and tank tops. Then we went downstairs to eat, we headed to the table when Austin pulled me to sit in his lap but I sat in my own seat by Aria, Dez also tried to do the same thing to Trish but got elbowed in his chest

"Thanks for saying we had clothes on. It's not like we were outside rolling around for like 10 minutes" I barked at the boys

"Come on girls were sorry" we shook our heads and grabbed the boys and our plates and left. To be honest we weren't really mad but we like to see the boys nervous. We went up to our floor and locked the door

"So Aria any boy caught you eye yet" she looked down blushing and Trish and I smirked

"Who?" we asked eating

"You know the new kid the senior Stephen" we nodded and she continued

"Well him. Before the whole kidnapping thing he asked me out probably ..." the last words were mumbled

"Huh?" Trish asked picking up the boys to be fed

"7 months ago" I screamed and started jumping

"Oh my gosh. My twin sister gets hotties" we all started laughing and just talked about what to do. We decided to go to the mall. While Trish go ready we got the boys dressed. After that we packed the diaper bags, got ourselves ready and grabbed our phones and clutches

{Aiden's outfit- a black long sleeve onesie with Elmo on the front, a Miami Heat SnapBack and his red and black 4s.

Adrian's outfit- a black long sleeve onsie with cookie monster on the front, a blue and black SnapBack and his blue and white 4s

Ally's outfit- black short shorts, a black off the shoulder top over a yellow tank top a black and yellow Pittsburgh Steelers SnapBack and thunder 4s. Hair is wet and wavy

Aria's outfit- black short shorts, a white off the shoulder top over a blue tank top and white and blue 4s with a New York Knicks SnapBack . Hair curled at the tips

Trish's outfit- black short shorts, a red off the shoulder top over a white tank top, a black San Antonio Spurs SnapBack and red and black 4s. Hair wet and curly}

We grabbed the boys and headed downstairs to the kitchen to find some snacks. All the boys were still in the room and looked at us

"Where you going?" we didn't answer

"Ally babe where are you ladies headed?" we still didn't answer

"Austie mall" Aiden said and I smiled. We grabbed the snacks and left

"Ally"

"Trish"

"Aria, come on aren't you being childish little sis" Andrew said and I whipped my head to glare at him. He may be older and stronger but an angry Ally isn't a safe person to be around. I closed my eyes and relaxed when I opened them I grabbed all our sunglasses off the counter and we put them on

"Ash you wanna come since you're already dressed" he smiled and slipped on his gray San Antonio Spurs SnapBack and stood up

{Ashton's outfit- black cargo shorts sagged below his butt, a gray Hollister shirt, black Basketball Elite socks and his gray concords. Hair was cut and spiked up in the front with his diamond studs in his ears

"Really Ash your gonna leave" he nodded

"I wasn't even in the room when you got the girls mad, so yes" we left and went into the garage full of cars. We picked the black 2013 Cadillac Escalade. As Ash put the strollers in we got in the car. Me driving, Ash who's gonna be sitting passenger when he's done and the girls in the back with the kids. I turned on the radio blasting the music and left headed in the direction of the mall


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Austin's POV

I dropped my head on the table repeatedly. After awhile I stopped

"Why were we so stupid and not say anything. You know what fuck it let's get dressed and head to the mall to apologize to the girls" Dez and Drew nodded and I went home to get ready

45 minutes later we were in the garage

"Let's take the other 2013 Cadillac Escalade" they agreed and we got in

{Austin's outfit- cargos shorts sagged below his butt, a black wife beater with yellow writing on it black Basketball Elite socks and Space Jams and a black and yellow Steelers SnapBack

Dez's outfit- black skinny jeans sagged below his butt a red wife better with white writing, red and black Griffey's and a red Chicago Bulls SnapBack

Andrews outfit- black cargo shorts sagged, a white wife beater under an open plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, white Basketball Elite socks and Space Jams with his white Miami Heat SnapBack}

We headed off in the direction of the mall

Ally's POV

"So what did the guys do this time" Ash asked

"You know how we only sleep in our bra and panties. Well we were walking around outside rolling around outside and no one said anything until after we got back inside. Like what if guys saw us" Ashton laughed shaking his head and I pushed him while I changed lanes

"Shut up Ash or we'll push you out" he tired to stopped and I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses

"Ally turn this up it's my jam" Trish said from the back and I did

{DRAKE LYRICS}

Send "Girls Love Beyonce" Ringtone to your Cell

"Girls Love Beyonce"

(feat. James Fauntleroy)

[Verse 1: Drake]

Look

I know girls love Beyoncé

Girls love to fuck with your conscience

Girls hate when niggas go missing and shawty you ain't no different

These days it's hard to meet women

Feel like my love life is finished

I've been avoiding commitment

That's why I'm in this position

I'm scared to let somebody in on this

No new friends, no no no

You know how this shit go

You got your fair share of admirers that call your phone

You try to act like it's just me, but I'm not alone

But if you're alone then, say my name, say my name

[Hook: James Fauntleroy]

Say my name, say my name

When no one is around you

Say, "Baby, I love you"

If you ain't running games

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady, baby

Why the sudden change?

Say my name

Say my name

Say my name

Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you

[Verse 2: Drake]

Yeah

Uh

Say my name, say my name

'Cause those other men are practice

And this ain't no time for actin'

And this ain't no time for games

And this ain't no time for uncertainty

And this ain't no time for locking your phone and not coming home

and startin' some shit when I'm in the zone

This is why I've been saying

No new friends, no no no

You know how this shit goes

This is not four years ago

Time escapes me

Now forget how it felt when this shit move slow

I come through in whips that make a young boy take the long way home

All my young boys 'round me saying, "Get money and fuck these hoes"

Where we learn these values? I do not know what to tell you

I'm just trying to find a reason not to go out every evening

I need someone that'll help me think of someone besides myself

I need someone I leave through the front door with

'Cause we don't wanna hide no more

'Cause you're not shy no more

Neither one of us wanna play the side no more

No, I'm not alone

Even though nothing was the same

Let me get your ass alone

Let me make you say my name

Say my name

[Hook: James Fauntleroy]

Say my name, say my name

When no one is around you

Say, "Baby, I love you"

If you ain't running games

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady, baby

Why the sudden change?

Say my name

Say my name

Say my name

Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you}

As the song finished we pulled up to the parking lot at the mall. I parked and we got the boys strapped in their strollers and walked around buying a few things. After maybe 2 hours we sat at the food court eating when 3 guys and a girl came to our table and sat down

"Ehh can we help you?" I asked kinda confused by their rudeness of just sitting down without asking

"Yeah how about a date sexy" the leader of the group looked me up and down. I had to admit he was cute but he's no Austin

"Wow I don't even get a name" they all laughed

"I'm Charlie that's Chris , his bro Brian and my sis Christy" I smiled to be polite

{Charlie's appearance- tan, light green eyes, dimples, dirty blonde hair cut and spiked up in the front and buff. Probably 18 with tattoos all up his right arm

Chris's appearance- tan, curly jet black hair, hazel eyes and a great smile. Probably 18

Brian's appearance- tan, curly jet black hair like his brother, hazel eyes and dimples with freckles. Probably 16

Christy's appearance- tan, wavy brown hair with the ends dipped black, freckles, green eyes and dimples. Probably 15}

" So what did you say your name was?" I laughed at his terrible pick up line

"I didn't. But I'm Ally, this is my little brother Ashton my twin sister Aria and my bestie/sister Trish" they all flashed us smiles. And I looked down feeding Aiden and Adrian a fry

"So how about me and you Ally, Ashton and Christy, Trish and Brian and Aria and Chris" I shook my head

"Sorry but us 3 girls are taken" Charlie just smiled and grabbed my hand. I tired to pull it back without using my vampire strength but he just tightened his grip

"You don't have to lie. So how's Saturday" I rolled my eyes

"No" he leaned over the table and got in my face

"All 8 of us will have a quadruple date" he smirked and I rolled my eyes

"No" he got mad and opened his mouth to say something when someone coughed. We looked back to see Austin, Dez, Andrew and Stephen

"Hey guys what's going on" Austin's arms are crossed over his chest mad

"Nothing much babe just getting harassed by someone who doesn't understand no" he bent down and kissed me on the lips. When we broke apart he looked at Charlie in pure anger and disgust. He ripped our hands apart and I flexed mine feeling the blood begin to circulate again

"Relax sexy and back up man" Charlie didn't seem one bit threatened by Austin. Austin moved the table aside and moved us back still in our seats

"Ally is my girlfriend leave her and the others alone or else" Charlie chuckled and stood up he was maybe 3" or more taller then Austin but he didn't care. Austin swung his fist, it connects with Charlie's jaw. Charlie swung back and soon it was a fight, I had enough of it after 5 maybe 6 minutes. They were on the floor with Charlie on top punching Austin. I stood up and grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him off. Then Austin went to stand up and charge when I pushed him then Charlie back

"ENOUGH!" I yelled totally pissed. The whole food court got quiet as they watched us. Austin had a busted lip, a scratch on his nose a bruise forming under his eye and bruised knuckles. Charlie had a bloody nose, a spilt lip, a black eye and bruised knuckles

"What's the matter with you? You could of hit one of us or even my son and nephew" I said in a deadly calm voice

"Charlie I have a BOYFRIEND as you can see. And no I don't want to go out with you. Walk away or be thrown" he chuckled and stepped closer to me

"Sure Ally but I won't give up" he leaned down and whispered in my ear

"You made a bad choice saying no. I'm gonna be your worst nightmare" he leaned back standing at his full height and turned

"Not if I'm yours" I called after him and watched as the 4 of them left before I turned to Austin

"¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?Podrías haber sido gravemente herido o lastimado en nosotros. Quiero golpearte tan malo. Necesito un poco de espacio" I let a few tears fall as he stared at me confused and hurt

"Please Ally don't do this. I'm sorry I came to apologize and this guy was feeling you up and I snapped out of jealousy" he pleaded

"I need to think give me till Monday" he nodded and gave me a hug letting me cry in his chest. After awhile I pulled back and he kissed my forehead before he walked away

"Ally let's head home" I nodded and we got out stuff and started pushing the strollers towards the parking lot in silence. I saw him in the car with the boys his head resting on the steering wheel as his body shook with sobs. I looked away and got in the drivers seat after I strapped Aiden in

"It's gonna be okay. Think over the weekend and on Monday I want you to talk it out" Aria the voice of reason said and I nodded. As we got home we just decided to sleep


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

2 days later

All weekend I thought about my relationship with Austin. I realized I still want to be with him. I told the girls and they were excited for me. Since the boys were sleeping we didn't have to get them ready

{Ally's outfit- dark gray short shorts, a white tank top under a leather jacket some color ankle socks and low top white and gray Air Force 1s. Hair pulled in a bun

Aria's outfit- dark gray short shirts, a black tank top under a leather jacket some colorful ankle socks and all black Air Force 1s. Hair pulled into a ponytail with it curled under a gray SnapBack

Trish's outfit- dark gray short shorts, a red tank top under a leatherjacket colorful ankle socks, red and black Air Force 1s. Hair curly under a Miami Heat SnapBack}

We walked downstairs kissed our respected mom's and aunt's before heading into the garage

"Bikes" we said in unison. We grabbed our helmets with our initials on it and hopped on our 2013 Ninja® 1000 Pearl Stardust White motorcycles. We sped to school and went to park when I got cut off. I short stopped and did a front wheelie before I went back down. I ended up sharing Trish's parking spot. I stormed off my bike and went to a black probably 2006 Cadillac Escalade. I went to the drivers side and punched the window in, my hand started bleeding but I didn't care and then kicked out all the headlights. The driver got out the car pissed and I saw it was Charlie, he didn't know it was me since my helmet and Aria's said A.D. while Trish's said . Charlie went to swing when I side stepped him pushing him into his car. He came back at me charging I side stepped him again then punched him in the side. He kicked me in my leg and I fell down he then grabbed me by my neck and lifted me up. I struggled to breathe as the girls tired to pull him off. I lifted my leg and kicked him in the groin he dropped me and fell to his knees. I took off my helmet and his eyes widened in shock. I went to hit him with my helmet when someone grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back. I then saw Austin walk up to Charlie, he picked up Charlie who had 3" or more and maybe 50lbs on him

"Touch my girl again and your dead" Austin threw him into his car before Austin walked over to me, he picked me up and carried me bridal style in school to the nurses office. The girls walked in and shut the door as Austin set me down on the bed in the room. They began inspecting me when Aria touch my thigh and I hissed in pain moving away from them but not to far since Trish was wrapping my hand

"Ally let us put something on it" I shook my head

"I'm perfectly fine" I slid off the bed and moved to stand groaning in pain before I collapsed to the floor clutching my thigh

"Okay put something on it" they bent down and Aria added some ointment before wrapping my thigh

"Thanks. Austin I'm been thinking and realized I need you. I don't want us to break up" he smiled and crushed out lips together but I pushed him back

"My sisters are in the room" he smiled and helped me up

"Uhh why are they here out of all school in Miami" they shrugged

"I wanna kill him for hurting you Alls. Who would ever injure you 3 gorgeous ladies" we blushed as Stephen appeared flashing us all smiles

"Hey gorgeous" he leaned down to kiss Aria since the Dawson/De la Rosa girls were short while the boys are giants

"Aww" Trish and I said in unison as the guys showed up. Stephen was ripped from Aria and slammed into a locker by Andrew I sighed at his protectiveness

"Why are you kissing my little sister Stephen" Andrew said

"Oh she didn't tell you. We're dating" Aria froze as we all turned to face her

"Ehhhhhhhhh yeah I have a boyfriend" she pulled her SnapBack down and took interest in her shoes

"You got a..." I glared at him and he shut up

"Shut up. Trish, Aria and I are the same age, 17. I know you're our older brother but we can date. And even though I wasn't introduced he's a nice guy. Got it, good now let him go" Andrew looked at Aria then glared at Stephen before he released him

"Sorry but it's my little sister hurt her and I break you" he said in his threatening voice Stephen nodded scared

"Good now. Um this is Trish, Dez. Ashton, Austin,Andrew and Ally my siblings and Ally and Trish's boyfriends" he smiled and grabbed her hand

"Stephen Johnson, senior 18 and Aria's boyfriend and my reason for waking up" Aria blushed and pulled her hat down even more to try to conceal her blush

"Aww my little sis is growing up" Aria's head snapped up and she glared at me and released Stephen her hand as she got in my face

"Your only older then my by 2 minutes. You bitch" she said back but I saw a glint of amusement in her eyes

"Hoe"

"Slut"

"Trap"

"Hoochie mama"

"Sexy mama"

"Hot auntie"

"Gorgeous sister"

"Beautiful sister"

"One of my besties"

"One of mine" I grabbed Trish and we grouped hugged as the boys looked at us with confusion. We broke the hug and linked arms walking down the hall laughing until Charlie stopped in front of us

"Your gonna pay for my car bitch" I smirked at him

"Aww aren't you gonna ask me first" he glared

"Are you gonna pay for my car?" my smirk was still in tack

"Nope but thanks for asking" we went to move away when he grabbed Aria by her ponytail yanking her back

"Let go of my sister" I was furious right now, mess with me and you get the wrath mess with my sisters or boys and be lucky I let you live

"Say you're gonna pay for my car" I shook my head

"Then no bitch" I looked at Aria and nodded. She lifted her leg and kicked Charlie in the face. He groaned and released her. I then threw punch after punch

"Don't. Ever. Touch. My. Sister. Or. Sisters. Ever. Again" someone pulled me off him and had me in a tight hold

"Ally look I'm fine relax" I looked at her and inspected

"You have bruises forming on your upper arm and it's all my fault" I started crying and the person let me go I ran outside and hopped on my bike driving away


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Austin's POV

I stepped up and grabbed Ally off him. He didn't seem any worse then this morning but I didn't really care

"Ally look I'm fine relax" she looked at her sister and inspected

"You have bruises forming on your upper arm and it's all my fault" Ally started crying and the I let her go she ran outside and hopped on my bike driving away

"ALLY" we screamed after her but she didn't stop. I then crotched down to Charlie's level and changed my eye color discreetly to blood red

"Keep messing with her and I'll snap your neck" he changed his eye color and his arms got hairy but not noticeable to the human eye

"I think I'll keep doing it until she comes running to me" I snapped I picked him up by his collar and threw him into the lockers. I picked him up again and pulled my fist back

"AUSTIN" I froze and turned slowly to face the voices

"Abby, Kira. What, I'm busy" they glared and I shivered. Abby is my younger sister, and Bestfriends with Kira my "Ex-Girlfriend"

{Abby's outfit/appearance- hazel eyes with flecks of green in them, long wavy bleach blonde hair, a Miami Heat SnapBack, dimples and a few freckles. Black super skinny jeans, black Nike Blazers and a red tank top under her leather jacket

Kira's outfit/appearance- Carmel colored skin, curly mid-back black hair, a dimple and light brown eyes. Black skinny jeans, hot pink 4" pumps, a hot pink tank top and a leather jacket with Chanel sunglasses}

"Put. Him. Down" I looked at Charlie and shook my head

"NOW" Abby yelled and I dropped him

"Okay Yesh. Guys this is my little sister Abigail April Moon and her Bestfriend/ my fake Ex-Girlfriend Kira Starr" they girls smiled and waved as I saw Charlie helped up and led away

"Remember Moon, payback is a fickle fickle bitch" he left after that

"What ever. Ladies these are Ally's sisters Aria and Trish and her brothers Dez, Andrew and Ashton and Aria's boyfriend Stephen" I introduced everyone

"Where's my future sister-in-law" I blushed and scratched the back of my neck

"Aww is Austie-Poo embarrassed" I grab Abby and put my hand over her mouth and pulled her to my chest as she struggled

"Aww you love her" Kira said and I got even redder

"Shut up" I ducked my head and fixed my SnapBack on my head

{Austin's outfit- dark gray skinny jeans, a white muscle shirt under a black varsity jacket and Space Jams with a San Antonio Spurs SnapBack}

"No" Abby elbowed me and ran yelling for Ally. I chased after her when a motorcycle pulled in to the parking lot. The rider slipped off their helmet and I saw it was Ally. I smiled as she shook her hair out before realizing I was watching her. She hoped off the bike and ran in my arms

"I'm sorry I just wanted to clear my head" she said into my chest

"No worry Alls. She's not mad at you just talk to her" I bent down and kissed her, she recuperated the kiss and I soon backed her into a wall as our kiss grew hungrier. I moved my hands to caged in her head as her arms went around my neck. A squeal interrupted out make out session. I pulled back and groaned letting my head drop in the crock of Ally's neck. I smiled against her neck as she began to laugh

"You must be Ally my future sister-in-law" Abby said and Ally tensed

"Ehhh, who are you?" Abby laughed

"I'm Austin's little sister" I lifted back my head and leaned on the wall as Ally leaned her back against my chest

"Aww your adorable and yeah I'm Ally. Nice to meet you" they went in for a hug but I didn't let Ally leave my arms

"Austin let me go or I'll make you" I chuckled then groaned as she elbowed me causing to drop my arms from around her. She then latched herself in my sister's arms before pulling back and talking to Aria. They soon hugged and I snuck up on Ally who swung at me I grabbed her arm and hauled her over my shoulder

"Austin put me down" she pounded on my back and I spun us around and she squealed before she started laughing I stopped after awhile and set her down

"That was fun. Thanks" I pecked her lips and she walked away with the girls and her brothers leaving me, Abby and Kira behind

"Yeah you love her" I picked up both girls and hauled them over my shoulders and started running to catch up with the group

"I'm gonna kill you Austin" they yelled and I spun us before letting them slip down my back onto the floor. I ran an caught up with the group when Ally bumped into someone. As she looked up at the person trying to help her up she tensed

"Aww look at that Ally finally got my guy" she put emphasis on my and Ally stood up


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ally's POV

This bitch did not just say that Austin was her guy

"I been had him sweetie. But how do you like my sloppy seconds" she got mad and opened her mouth to talk when my phone rang and I held up my hand for her to wait and she scoffed

Phone convo with Ally and person

"Hello?" A, I heard baby crying, laughter and a few groans in the background

"Hello?" A, my voice started to waver as I panicked

"Don't you feel stupid for not paying for my car. And did you meet my new lady Cassidy" C, I realized the voice was Charlie. I grew angry and grabbed Cassidy by her throat

"What do you want?" the group tried to pry my hand off but they couldn't

"Hmm for your son and nephew plus you'd baby daddy Dallas. How about a date, you fix my car and dump Austin" my eyes flashed red and I squeezed her a-little harder as she began to wheeze

"I'll fix your car, but I won't break up with Austin or go on a date with you" I finally let her go as she gasped for air

"Then no deal. Nice talking to you Ally" C

"Wait, anything thing else" A, I closed my eyes and sniffed the air looking for 2 specific scents. As I locked on he began to laugh

"Nope" C

"When I see you again and my son or nephew has a scratch I promise I'm gonna kill you" A, I hung up

Phone convo over

I crouched down to Cassidy's level

"Tell me where he is and I won't beat you to a pulp" she started laughing as I saw hair begin to grow but at a slow pace so humans can't see. I looked around the hallway and saw it was only us. I grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out deep in the woods across the street from school.

"Girls let's show the bitch who not to mess with" we slipped on our shades and slipped off our leather jackets. We then changed into our vampire selves. Blood red eyes dilated, sharp fangs and long nails, with our super strength and speed. She shred off her jacket and shirt leaving her in a bra. She winked at Austin before she growled and changed into a wolf. She then charged at me not realizing her worst mistake. I held my ground and as she got closer I kicked her in her snout. As she whined and fell back we started wailing on her when I stopped all of a sudden. I smelt blood but more importantly my son's blood

"Ally" I looked back at Austin

"Be careful. And you look so hot as a vampire" I blushed and sped up to him. I pecked his lips before running off in the direction of the boys. With the only thought of getting my boys back. We soon pulled up to a 2 story house

"Spilt up. Aria try to enter from the window on the 2nd floor and Trish try and get in through the back door. I'm gonna go through the front and distract them" we nodded and spilt up. I ran to the front door and prayed. I then kicked in the front door and sped at Charlie

"I'm gonna kill you" I put both my hands on his neck and squeezed moving my fingers to press into his pressure points as he fell asleep. I dropped him and looked for some cuffs happening to find them on the table. I cuffed him to an iron heater and went searching for the boys. I then heard a window break upstairs and the back door break in

"Clear" Trish yelled from upstairs before speeding to us

"Ehh" I punched the wall and a door popped open

"Let's check it out" we nodded and went in with me in the lead. We seemed in a secret basement, as we kept going I heard faint crying and saw light at the end of the hallway. We stopped as we saw a room with Chrissy and the boys with Dallas unconscious on the floor

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't want to but he's my big brother. Last time I said no he... He..." she was sobbing as she was talking to the guys

"Relax" I whispered to the girls as our eyes, our teeth went back to normal and nails

"Chrissy" she looked up and got scared

"Please don't kill me. Please" my eyes turned purple as I felt sad for her

"I won't let's get out of here before your brother wakes up. Grab Dallas and the boys ladies" Trish grabbed the boys and Aria grabbed Dallas by his hair and I grabbed Chrissy's hand as we sped off back to the part of the woods we left the guys and Cassidy

"Girls. Chrissy" Austin hissed her name and went to attack her when I stepped in front of her and went flying as he intended to push her back

"Ally" they yelled as Austin grabbed Chrissy by her neck

"Austin. Put. Her. Down. Now" I hissed at him and he whipped his head to stare at me. His eyes began to soften as he let her fall. I rushed to her side

"She's not like her brother. He's physically forcing her to do this. Show them" she looked at me scared. We started arguing with our eyes when Ashton stepped up and dropped to her side

"It's okay we're not gonna hurt you. Promise" they looked at each-other as Ashton's eyes flashed blue and Chrissy's flashed pink. I smirked and stood up and grabbed Aiden out of Trish's arms and Aria was trying to get Dallas awake by smacking him. He woke up after 2 more hard slaps

"Ow what's the matter with.. Ally" he stood and walked over to me and I froze

"Is this Aiden, my son? Wow he's a cutie. Can I hold him?" I smiled at first then shook my head as Aiden buried his head in my chest. Dallas followed Aiden's movement and stared at my chest. I then felt someone behind me

"Those aren't her eyes. Now look up" Dallas shook with fear as Andrew was talking to him in his deadly calm voice

"Ally" I turned to face Trish as her and Aria were waving me over. I shrugged and walked over looking behind the tree to see a pretty interesting sight. I took out my phone and took a few pics and a video for blackmail. Behind the tree Chrissy was pressed to another tree as her arms were around Ashton's neck and his around her waist as they were in a fierce make out session

"Aw they are so cute. To bad we gotta break it up" I ran back and handed Aiden to Austin before I ran back to the girls

"Ready" they nodded as we began to get closer. We leaned on the same tree and watched as they didn't realize we were there

"So little bro. Are you busy?" they stopped and pulled back

"Heh hey sis, what's up?" I smirked at his nervousness and saw they stopped kissing but their hands didn't move

"Nothing much just saw my brother making out with Chrissy" he froze and blushed

"Awe you guys are so cute" Trish said and he groaned

"Don't tell Andrew. If he didn't want Aria to date I doubt he would let me" I smiled

"Sure but you guys are still cute" I pinched his cheek and he blushed slapping my hand away

"We will talk later" I grabbed his face and kissed his cheek as he pushed me away

"Okay. Now leave" we walked away laughing

"If your gonna have sex at home, don't do it when my son and nephew are home" they both blushed

"Leave" he said embarrassed

"Okay but I'm telling mom you have a girlfriend" his eyes widen and he released Chrissy running at me as I ran back to the group

"It's okay she..." he put his hand over my mouth and picked me up by my waist. We struggled for awhile as they looked at us crazy before he ripped my shirt in the struggle and I ripped his

"Ashton. This was a good tank top" I smacked his hand away but he just picked me up and carried me away

"You won't tell her because this just started" I nodded

"Alright let's head back to school" he walked over to Chrissy and started talking. He got nervous and rubbed the back of his neck but she smiled and nodded before pressing their lips together. I locked arms with the girls and we walked away headed back to school

"Ladies where you going?" Andrew asked

"School" they nodded and then Ashton walked out holding hands with Chrissy. The guys were shocked but just smirked. I rolled my eyes as the girls and I stepped into school after dropping off the boys at daycare. The bell rang and we walked to lunch. We sat at the table when the guys walked up to us. Austin lifted me up, sat down then pulled me onto his lap

"Hey gorgeous again" Stephen leaned down to kiss Aria

"Hey" she blushed and he pulled up a chair. We talked and then I got hungry

"Did I tell you, you look hot today" he chuckled

"And you look sexy everyday" he pecked my lips

"Ehh I'm hungry" I dropped my head on the table and groaned. The table laughed

"You better be a good boyfriend and get her something to eat before she starts whining" Aria said

"Shut up. Austiiiiinnnnn" I drew out the last 2 letters in my name

"What do you want?" I lifted my head off the table and started at him thinking


End file.
